


Confusion.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl likes you but finds you kissing a woman and gets jealous, leading to feelings being revealed.





	

 

“Who’s that?” Daryl asked Rick as they stood next to his bike in the prison yard. Daryl had just come back from a two day run. Rick looked over in the direction of his gaze and saw you talking to Maggie.  
“Oh that’s y/n, we found her when you were gone. She saved Maggie and Glenn from a herd.” Rick smiled.  
Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off you, something about you drew him in, he was mesmerized by your beauty. Rick noticed he was staring at you and smirked, Daryl caught the smirk and huffed.  
“Shut up.” He said, he tried to sound angry but he didn’t succeed and Rick chuckled as they both walked into the prison.

“Who’s that?” You asked Maggie as you saw Rick talking to an extremely handsome man. He was rugged and manly and exactly your type.   
“That’s Daryl.” She smiled. You had heard about Daryl and from what you gathered he was a good man. You kept stealing glances at him, you couldn’t help but notice his arms. Maggie nudged you playfully.  
“Go say hi!” She said with a smirk.  
“Ha yeah right, I wont be able to form a sentence and make a fool out of myself.” You said. You always found it hard talking to someone you liked. You watched as Daryl and Rick walked inside and you couldn’t wait to see him again.

Later that day you came out of your cell and bumped right into someone. You nearly fell flat on your ass but strong hands gripped your forearms. You looked up into beautiful blue eyes, you couldn’t help but blush slightly at the fact you bumped into Daryl.  
“Sorry.” You squeaked with a shy smile.  
“S’alright.” He said sheepishly. His voice sent tingles down your spine and then you were suddenly aware you were both just looking at each other.  
“I don’t think we’ve met, I’m y/n.” You smiled, trying your hardest to keep calm.  
“Daryl.” He said with a nod. You both looked around kind of awkwardly not knowing what to say, and then he walked away. _Smooth y/n. Fuck._

As the week past, things continued this way, you’d see each other and try to make small talk but one of you would end up fleeing after feeling to awkward or saying something stupid. You really liked him but you just couldn’t seem to be normal around him. You felt like he only spoke to you because he was being polite and every time he walked away abruptly, you’d think you did something wrong. But Daryl was really just annoyed with himself, he always seemed to make a fool of himself around you and he found himself wanting to impress you.   
You’d also made a new friend called Lily. She was extremely pretty and you couldn’t deny you were attracted to her. She seemed to like you and you found it so much easier to talk to her. But it didn’t feel the same as it did with Daryl. This was just superficial attraction whereas your feelings for Daryl felt deeper than that.

That day Daryl had decided to just come out with his feelings, he had spoke to Carol who told him she thought you felt the same. At least after today he would know where he stood, and hopefully things would stop being so awkward. As he reached your cell at the end of the block, he peered through the bar’s of your cell door to see you kissing Lily. He felt shocked and upset, he didn’t realise you were into girls. He obviously had it all wrong. He stormed off to his cell feeling stupid and angry.

In your cell, you and Lily were just talking and enjoying each others company. You soon noticed she started leaning in and you closed the gap. The kiss was gentle and her lips were soft, but you couldn’t help but feel it was wrong as you had feelings for Daryl. You didn’t want to lead Lily on, she was a really nice person and a good friend. You broke the kiss and she looked at you confused.  
“I’m sorry Lily, I can’t. I have feelings for someone else.” You blurted out. She rubbed your arm to comfort you and smiled.  
“Its ok, thank you for being honest with me.” She smiled. You gave her a hug and just carried on talking like nothing happened. When it got late she went back to her cell.

You sat there thinking of Daryl, you felt like you should just tell him how you felt. The worst he could do was say he didn’t feel the same. You left your cell and went to Daryls, it was dark in his cell, you thought he may have gone to sleep. You quietly opened his cell door and peeped in, to see Daryl sat on his bed in the dark. His head snapped up when he saw you.  
“What d’ya want?” He barked, making you flinch slightly. He never acted this way with you.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked concerned.   
“Nothin’” He sighed looking away from you.  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” You pushed. He started biting his thumb, something he did when he was anxious. You took his hand from his mouth to stop him, not caring about the awkwardness as you were worried about him. You kept hold of his hand and he didn’t attempt to take it from your grasp.  
“It’s just…I…I saw ya and Lily…kissin’” He admitted. “I didn’t know you were…into women”   
“Oh. Is that a problem?” You said disappointed. You thought he was more open minded and accepting than that.  
“Nah that ain’t it. I just…I thought….I thought ya liked me.” He said feeling embarrassed. You blushed slightly realising he was jealous.  
“Daryl, I’m bisexual, I like women and men. And I DO like you. I like you alot actually. I just didn’t think you felt the same.” You admitted shyly. He looked up at you with softer eyes.  
“Ya like me? What about Lily?”   
“Lilys great, but I have feelings for you, it felt wrong. My heart wasn’t in it and I told her that.”

Daryl smiled at you and he rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb. You looked at each other, his blue orbs piercing yours, his gaze kept wandering to your lips and your heart started beating so fast you thought it would burst out of your chest. He leant in and kissed you, the kiss was gentle and sweet, something that you didn’t think the gruff hunter was capable of. You broke away and both smiled.  
“I have feelin’s for ya too.” He whispered.

A week later and things were going great, you started to think about taking things to the next level. You’d both wanted it, after various make out sessions you felt his eagerness poking you in the hip. You’d both just been a bit shy and hesitant to rush things. That night just before he was due back from watch, you snuck into his cell and waited for him in bed, only wearing your panties and a tank. Whilst waiting for him you ended up falling asleep. You woke up to the bed shifting and you felt his warm bare chest press into your back, you made a satisfied noise at his presence and scooted back to get even closer. He wrapped his arms around you and started to kiss your neck.

‘This is a nice surprise.” He rasped into you ear, his sexy voice sending shivers down your spine. You turned around to face him and crashed your lips to his. The kiss was hungry and needy. You straddled him and started to kiss and bite his neck. He moaned and you felt him harden under you, causing you to grind your hips. You started to kiss lower, reaching his boxers, you pulled them down. Daryl looked at you shocked, you hadn’t gone further than kissing and groping through clothes. You kissed his thighs teasing him and he squirmed around feeling flustered, low growls escaping his mouth. You slowly licked up his length causing him to gasp, and then you took him into your mouth. As you swirled your tongue around the tip, he moaned in pleasure and gripped your hair. You started to bob your head taking him fully until he hit the back if your throat. His moans had you dripping wet and you wanted him so badly. He felt the pleasure building up and had to stop you before he cum. He grabbed you and pushed you back on the bed. He pulled your tank off growling at the sight of your breasts, before taking one in his mouth. You moaned and arched your back, making him even harder.

“Ya like that baby?” He asked, looking up at you with his lust filled eyes. You bit your lip and nodded at him. He started kissing lower until he got to your panties. He pulled them off and spread your legs, mimicking you as he teased you by kissing your thighs, occasionally biting, marking you as his. You couldn’t stay still, it all felt to good. He finally reached your aching core and he slowly licked and then started to suck on your clit. Your back arched as you moaned loudly and you could feel Daryls smirk against you. You bit your hand trying to stifle your moans, the intense pleasure building up. He inserted a finger and you knew your release was close.  
“Daryl, I’m gonna cum!” You gasped. He sucked harder and you came undone, trembling and moaning. He grabbed a condom from his bag and you smirked at how prepared he was as he slipped it on. He crawled back up to you biting his lip.  
“Ya taste so good baby.” He whispered huskily into your ear. You could feel his tip at your entrance and you pushed upwards trying to get him closer.

“Ya want this?” He asked as he rubbed his dick up and down your soaking slit, causing you to gasp.  
“Please Daryl.” You begged. He rested his forehead on yours, your lips nearly touching and he never took his eyes off you when he entered you. You both moaned in pleasure and he let you adjust to his size. He hitched up one of your legs to get a good angle as he started thrusting into you. The sound of quiet moans and gasps filled the cell. You knew you were close again and Daryl could tell, your breath was becoming ragged and your moans louder.  
“Cum for me baby.” He whispered onto your lips. You felt the wave of pleasure about to overtake you.  
“Oh fuck! Daryl!” You gasped. He crashed his lips onto yours as you both found your release together, moaning into the kiss to quiet them. You were a trembling mess and your legs felt like jelly.  
Daryl stayed where he was and just looked at you adoringly before kissing you softly. You smiled at him lovingly. You knew there was nowhere you’d rather be in that moment than in Daryls embrace.


End file.
